His Infernal Majesty
by Raven Coffin
Summary: Tout a un prix et tout a une valeur. il est donc naturel que les humains, en particulier un roi déchu en ait aussi, et pas des moindres. OS. LoganxReaver. Fin du jeu alternative.
**B** onsoir/bonjour! Je vous présente un nouvel OS sur le jeu Fable, plus précisément Fable III. Il prend place à la fin du jeu, après la bataille contre les ténèbres et comme mentionné dans le résumé c'est une fin alternative. Reaver a plus ou moins participé à la guerre et rentre enfin à son manoir pour retrouver le roi déchu.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Fable ne m'appartiennent pas, cet os n'est que le fruit de mon cerveau malade.

Pairing : LoganxReaver, le sexe entre hommes tout ça.

Raiting : M et justifié, lemon détaillé.

* * *

 **H** _is_ **I** _nfernal_ **M** _ajesty._

Depuis que Logan avait été destitué du trône et jugé par son frère il se cachait, le nouveau roi d'Albion avait récupéré la majeure partie de ses troupes et l'avait condamné à séjourner dans une prison dorée. C'était plus pour rendre justice au peuple qui avait souffert de sa fausse tyrannie plutôt que pour le faire véritablement emprisonné. Il avait abdiqué sans broncher, il n'avait plus rien à perdre, il n'aspirait plus qu'à dormir.

Mais c'était sans compter l'intervention de Reaver qui avait intercepté le convoi et l'avait fait s'échapper. Durant le trajet aucun des deux n'avaient parlés, Logan avait regardé dans le vide à travers la fenêtre de la diligence, il n'était plus lui-même. L'ancien pirate quant à lui l'avait fixé tout le long, un fin sourire étirant ses lèvres il terminait d'achever son plan. Tout était calculé et avait un but pour Reaver, en particulier si cette fameuse marchandise avait une valeur personnelle.

Il avait laissé l'ancien roi à son manoir, le laissant être prit en charge par ses servants, puis était repartit auprès du nouveau suzerain en vue de l'arrivée des ténèbres.

Logan avait finit par s'isoler dans l'une des nombreuses chambre de la propriété. Il passait son temps à boire et à coucher avec les divers employés, hommes, femmes, tous ceux qui étaient consentant ou non.

Il avait au fond de lui une rage noire qui bouillait dans le creux de ses tripes, depuis que la voyante lui avait imposée la prophétie quelque chose s'était brisé. À chaque fois qu'il croisait son reflet il ne parvenait pas à reconnaître ce visage qui le fixait sans vie, il ne comprenait pas ces traits tirés de fatigue, il n'acceptait pas cette image qui paraissait s'effriter d'elle même.

Il n'avait pas mit un pied en dehors du manoir depuis plus de sept mois, la plupart du temps il restait enfermé dans sa chambre à se gaver de vin, il n'y avait que comme ça qu'il réussissait à fermer l'œil. Ses nuits étaient agitées et courtes, le dégoût de soi le torturait jusque dans ses songes, si bien qu'à chacun de ses réveils il se ruait sur la première bouteille à sa portée. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Et c'était une autre de ces nuits froides et vides qui le faisait sombrer un peu plus, il était avachi sur un fauteuil à tenir le goulot d'un grand cru et à regarder d'un œil hagard autour de lui. La pièce était à moitié plongée dans l'obscurité, seul l'immense feu dans la cheminée stoppait sa progression. Plus loin des rideaux bordeaux épais cachaient les fenêtres donnant sur la cour arrière, le papier peint au mur était d'un rouge sang et y était accroché des tableaux représentant diverses guerres passées. Un lit à baldaquin dominait le fond de la chambre, entouré de deux tables de chevet où se consumait les bougies des chandeliers. Autour de l'âtre était présent deux énormes bibliothèque en bois ambré, au milieu de celles-ci sur le conduit trônaient deux pistolets croisés. L'un était d'un chêne quasi noir et des lignes dorées le serpentait, l'autre était d'un marron profond et une fine couche de vernie le faisait briller sous les flammes dansantes.

Sur un tapis était installé deux fauteuils en cuir, ils faisaient face au foyer et tournaient le dos au lit, sur celui de droite Logan attendait le levé du soleil. Il l'attendait toujours pour s'endormir, la nuit lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Et plus que tout au monde il fuyait ce coin de sa mémoire si endommagée qu'elle déformait encore plus les monstres qui s'y trouvaient. Il voulait oublier, effacer, supprimer la psychose dans laquelle il se noyait, mais rien ne l'aidait. Pas même les jolies cuisses des femmes ou les fesses musclées des hommes n'avaient su l'aider, il brûlait dans sa propre noirceur.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit avec rapidité et il sortit de sa torpeur à grande peine, l'alcool lui faisait tellement tourner qu'il dût redoubler d'effort pour fixer son regard sur l'individu faisant irruption. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent une fraction de seconde puis il tourna la tête d'un sourire malsain.

-La guerre est finie Reaver ?

L'intéressé ne répondit rien et ferma la porte en se déhanchant de sa grâce habituelle, tenant fermement de sa main sa canne, ses deux billes noires fixés sur le roi déchu. Avec lenteur il le rejoignit et prit place sur l'autre fauteuil, retira ses gants et croisa les jambes, son bâton toujours accroché à sa paume.

-Et comme je l'avais prédit nous sommes vainqueurs, notre bon suzerain a su montrer à notre cher peuple que le bien triomphe toujours du mal, esquissa t-il d'un sourire en coin.

Cet homme était redoutable dans tous les domaines, son intelligence et sa soif de survie n'avait d'égal que Dieu lui-même. Il semblait intemporelle, plus jeune même en avançant dans les siècles. Logan avait toujours été intrigué par cet énigmatique homme d'affaire, les rumeurs allaient bon train sur lui, mais d'aucun n'était véritablement capable de cerner l'ancien pirate. Il ne cachait à personne sa personnalité psychotique et cruelle, et ses innombrables crimes restaient encore à ce jour impunis, il ne devait sa réussite qu'à lui-même. De toutes les pourritures foulant Albion, Reaver régnait en maître incontesté, il était parvenu à se rendre indispensable à bons nombres de citoyen et tenait le gouvernement en laisse.

Logan posa sa bouteille et se redressa, il le détestait autant qu'il l'admirait, mais forcé de constaté qu'il lui devait son entière liberté.

-Et maintenant que vous êtes revenu je vais devoir partir ?

-N'allons pas trop vite, profitez encore de mon hospitalité, on ne manque de rien ici Majesté.

À ces mots l'ancien roi se leva et tituba quelque peu en le fixant avec colère, il fulminait intérieurement et son corps tremblait tandis que ses yeux l'assassinaient, il refusait de goûter encore à son fardeau.

-Ne m'appelez plus comme ça !

Reaver laissa échapper un doux rire et le toisa longuement, retira son haut de forme et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux les tirant en arrière. Quelques mèches corbeaux pendaient sur son visage lisse, le feu de cheminée se reflétant dans ses prunelles assombries d'envie il restait immobile, dévisageant son invité en silence.

Logan sentit un mélange de peur et d'adrénaline le saisir et il accentua la dureté de son regard.

-Que vais-je devoir faire pour m'acquitter de ma dette ? Me battre pour votre roue de l'infortune peut-être ?

Cette fois l'homme d'affaire rit à gorge déployé et posa sa main sur son ventre, récupéra de l'index une larme qui avait perlée près de sa marque en forme de cœur et souffla en se reprenant.

-Ce serait entaché votre statut royal mon bon ami, loin de moi l'idée de vous traiter comme un Hobbe. Non voyez-vous, l'hébergement ne vous coûtera rien, en revanche vous m'êtes redevable …

Sa voix se perdit dans un murmure lourd de sens et bientôt Logan s'approcha à grandes enjambées. Il tremblait nerveusement, semblait aux bords de l'explosion et au fond de lui les connexions ne se faisaient plus. Quand un homme de la trempe de Reaver commençait à vous voir comme de la marchandise, il valait mieux prendre ses jambes à son cou, mais rien n'y faisait, l'ancien roi n'en avait cure. Il voulait le défier, lui imposer sa volonté, lui faire comprendre par tous les moyens qu'il était celui qui écrivait son destin. Qu'aucun homme ne lui ferait courber l'échine, quitte à tuer de ses propres mains.

-Ne vous emportez pas pour si peu, lâcha l'ancien pirate en se levant. Disons que je me sens concerné par votre état déplorable, il va vous falloir lâcher un peu de cette tension qui vous anime, et j'ai exactement ce qu'il vous faut.

Logan fronça les sourcils et chercha le moindre changement facial, mais l'homme d'affaire arborait toujours cette expression désinvolte et arrogante. Contrairement à son invité il avait un contrôle total sur ses émotions, puisse imaginer qu'il en avait, ce qui ne manquait pas de le faire se sentir puissant. Il était l'être qu'il aimait le plus sur terre, son narcissisme était infini et personne n'avait été assez proche de lui pour le faire changer.

L'ancien suzerain inspira longuement et s'adossa à la colonne de brique de la cheminée.

-Alors qu'en est-il de vos méthodes pour m'aider ?

-Je n'ai aucunement dit que j'allais apporter quelconque aide, en revanche ce que j'ai à proposer vous permettra …

Il fit une pause comme pour trouver les bons mots, en vérité ce n'était qu'une de ses mises en scènes pseudo dramatique, sa vie était une pièce de théâtre aux chapitres sanglants et emplies de débauche morale. Dieu ce qu'il s'adorait.

-Ça vous permettra de penser à autre chose, de libérer la bête qui gronde en vous.

Prudemment il saisit le poignet de Logan et lui sourit de son habituel rictus étiré et malsain, l'empoigna un peu plus et l'emmena hors de la chambre. L'ancien roi ne fit pas barrière, il se contenta de le suivre à travers les couloirs glauques du manoir. Son cerveau noyé d'alcool et d'émotions négatives il ne fit pas attention où Reaver le menait, avant de se rendre compte qu'il était entré dans une pièce un coup sur l'arrière de son crâne le fit perdre connaissance.

Il revint à lui une heure après, à son réveil il se rendit compte qu'il était sur un lit au milieu de la chambre, ses poignets liés ensemble tendus par une chaîne fixée au plafond, il commença à haleter en regardant frénétiquement autour de lui. L'endroit où il se trouvait était d'une beauté spectaculaire, elle ne comportait aucune fenêtre mais sur les quatre murs trônaient quatre tableaux faisant presque toute la longueur.

Celui face au lit était une scène d'une bataille rangée que l'un de ses ancêtres avait fait. Celui à sa droite représentait la vallée de Mistpeak où était peint le lac et ses innombrables sapins le surplombant. Celui à sa gauche montrait l'homme d'affaire au milieu de son usine de Bowerstone où l'on pouvait voir des enfants et des vieillards se tuer à la tâche. Il se retourna pour voir celui derrière lui et se figea. Le quatrième était la représentation du Crawler, peint au milieu d'un immense temple et entouré d'ombre rampante, l'immondice de cette chose était dessiné avec la plus grande justesse. Il se sentit malade de peur et serra les mâchoires en détournant le regard. Sa panique s'échoua sur le visage satisfait de Reaver qui était assit dans un énorme fauteuil recouvert d'une peau de bête, il avait été là du début à la fin et il ne l'avait même pas remarqué.

-Détachez moi Reaver.

-Vous détachez ? Oh non non, ne soyez pas si négatif, l'heure est à l'amusement Majesté.

L'ancien roi jura entre ses dents et se mit à genoux face à lui, les bras toujours emprisonnés par des menottes en fer reliées entre elle par une chaîne longue d'au moins vingt centimètres, suspendue elle-même par un crochet de boucher. Devant lui son hôte était confortablement assit, un verre à la main et les jambes croisées, il l'observait et se délectait de ce qu'il voyait. Un de ses servants s'était chargé d'assommer et de déshabiller entièrement Logan à la demande de son maître, il lui réservait un traitement royal.

Il se leva et entreprit de se dévêtir à son tour en laissant sa culotte lui arrivant aux genoux, le rejoignit sur l'immense lit et se mit à sa hauteur en attrapant son menton de sa main.

-Le tableau vous plaît ? Souffla t-il en s'accaparant de sa bouche dans un baiser rude. Je savais qu'il vous ferait quelque chose, je l'ai fait peindre après que votre frère l'ai dessiné.

Il scella à nouveau leurs lèvres avec avidité et glissa sa langue sur celle de l'autre en se pressant à lui. Il le sentait résister, se battre pour reprendre le dessus mais malgré ça l'ancien pirate pouvait clairement sentir sa verge se tendre lentement. Sa main gauche se fraya un chemin sur le torse de Logan et se referma autour de sa virilité lui arrachant un hoquet de plaisir.

Avec lenteur il se recula un peu et sourit à la vue du roi déchu, il avait la tête basse et son bas ventre se soulevait rapidement à mesure que Reaver le masturbait. Il était à sa merci et avait plein pouvoir, jamais il n'aurait imaginé être tant excité par un humain et pourtant son désir à cet instant le faisait souffrir comme jamais.

Il accéléra les va et vient en fixant l'ancien suzerain se tordre lascivement, ses hanches mouvaient avec sensualité tandis que sa tête se jetait en arrière dans un gémissement rauque. Mais il avait envie de le toucher, de le prendre, de sentir ses pulsations à travers lui. Il se mit à quatre pattes et approcha son visage du sexe de Logan, prit la base en main et l'engouffra dans sa bouche en fermant les yeux. Il le sentit pousser son bassin pour le pénétrer plus loin, ses râles étaient divins et ça ne manquait pas de rendre fou Reaver qui allait et venait en creusant les joues.

L'ancien roi était dans un état critique, il se sentait sombrer dans la folie sous cette langue experte, il en voulait plus, le voulait lui. Il avait envie de le salir, de lui faire mal, de l'entendre le supplier de le souiller de son essence. Il raffolait aussi bien de son corps finement musclé que de sa personnalité de détraqué sans limite, et plusieurs fois pendant son règne il s'était demandé ce que serait d'être en lui et de le prendre comme un chien. Seulement là il était prit au piège.

Il se mordit la lèvre en poussant à nouveau ses hanches quand il sentit les dents du pirate frôler son gland jusqu'à son urètre.

-Reaver … Détaches moi et laisses moi te prendre …

L'intéressé releva les yeux en sa direction et il dut serrer la chaîne entre ses mains pour ne pas jouir dans la seconde. Son hôte avait les yeux complètement assombris de luxure, ses joues se creusaient quand sa bouche remontait et il se masturbait à travers sa culotte en soutenant son regard avec arrogance.

Il accéléra d'un coup quand son invité commença à prononcer des mots qui se transformèrent en un gémissement désespéré. Se faisant il glissa ses doigts jusque sur ses testicules et les massa en rythme de ses sussions, il n'en fallut pas plus au roi déchu qui se déversa dans sa bouche en se tordant sous l'orgasme, son cri d'extase se perdant en un écho déchirant. Reaver avala la semence chaude et se retira en essuyant la commissure de ses lèvres et posa ses fesses sur ses pieds en l'observant. Son ex majesté s'agrippait à ses liens, la tête entre ses bras à haleter sous les vagues de plaisir qui le quittait doucement. Il était royalement obscène.

-Comme je l'avais prédit vous êtes délicieux Logan, souffla t-il en s'approchant à nouveau.

-Laissez moi partir …

-Oh le vouvoiement est à nouveau de mise, vous êtes bien plus familier quand j'ai votre verge en bouche. Cependant, je n'en ai pas finit avec vous.

L'homme d'affaire se leva et alla jusqu'à un buffet, ouvrit les portes en s'accroupissant, puis en sortit une fiole au contenu épais et vert. Le flacon en lui-même était paré de lignes noires qui le serpentait jusqu'en son bouchon de liège, lui-même surmonté d'un sceau avec un symbole dont seul Reaver avait connaissance. Il le rejoignit, le déboucha pour ensuite l'amener aux lèvres de Logan. L'odeur était horrible, il sentait un mélange de sang et d'herbe forte coupé d'une autre saveur qu'il n'arrivait pas à cerner.

-Vous ne me ferez pas boire ça Reaver, j'ai une petite idée de sa dangerosité.

-Oh non Majesté, vous n'avez pas une seule seconde idée de ce qu'elle peut vous faire. Elle ne vous tuera pas, bien au contraire, elle apporte un certain souffle de vie.

L'ancien pirate observa son invité se tortiller sur lui-même à chercher du regard toutes issus à sa portée, il transpirait de stress. Et ce ne fut pas pour déplaire à l'homme d'affaire qui pressa son torse au sien en apportant le goulot à sa propre bouche.

-Pour vous prouvez ma bonne foi je vais en boire, ceci étant fait vous boirez à votre tour, murmura t-il en souriant. Vous n'oseriez pas m'obliger à vous le faire prendre de force n'est- ce pas ?

Son rictus s'étira de tout son long quand il vit l'ancien roi hocher la tête à sa requête. Il bu quelques gorgées en fermant les yeux, lécha de sa langue serpente la goûte d'un vert profond qui avait entreprit de perler et réitéra son action pour Logan. Le concerné ferma les yeux sous la saveur amer et pourrie du liquide qui semblait s'écouler dans ses veines plutôt que dans sa trachée. Mais avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive de quoi que ce soit, un désir ardent explosa en lui et il sentit un brasier prendre place au creux de ses reins.

-Un souffle de vie vous avais-je dit ? Voyez le plutôt comme un petit stimulant.

-Détaches moi.

-À vos ordres Majesté, lança t-il avec désinvolture.

Il se décala de son invité puis se pencha pour actionner la corde faisant descendre le crochet, il entendit un bruit de métal puis se fit propulser en arrière. Son dos s'échoua contre le torse de l'ancien suzerain qui avait passé sa chaîne autour de son cou et l'étranglait en le dominant de toute sa hauteur. Il se sentait bouillonner, presque à la limite de s'embraser sous l'excitation, sa rage s'y mêlant il accentua sa prise en l'écoutant suffoquer.

-Je vais te prendre comme le chien que tu es, _pirate_.

Reaver ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, même dans la pire des situations il avait le dessus sur ses émotions, c'était grisant d'être presque vulnérable.

Logan passa ses bras autour de son hôte et les descendit comme il pu jusqu'à baisser sa culotte, remonta pour les repositionner sur sa gorge et mordit avec violence son épaule. Il le sentit se cambrer tout en agrippant la chaîne qui l'entravait de ses mains fines et blanches. Sentant une longue traînée de sang couler l'ancien roi lécha la plaie jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit propre, l'odeur de Reaver combiné à son breuvage lui faisait tourner la tête. Il se sentait prendre feu, s'immoler par une association d'émotions beaucoup trop intenses.

-Où est la clé des menottes ?

-C'est le crochet …

Sans plus attendre il se saisit du dit crochet et retira le tout rapidement, se tourna pour faire face à l'ancien pirate mais se figea à nouveau devant le tableau. Ce qui montait en lui était beaucoup trop noir, beaucoup trop violent, beaucoup trop virulent pour le raisonner. Il s'approcha de Reaver qui finissait de retirer sa culotte à ses chevilles, dos à lui et adosser. Il n'eut le temps que de retirer une jambe que Logan entreprit de le pénétrer en se fichant bien de le blesser. Son souffle se coupa sous la douleur et il se sentit excité au possible à l'écoute du râle de son cadet. Il le sentait s'enfoncer loin en lui, forcer le passage à déchirer les chaires, l'emplir entièrement pour le posséder sans limites.

Les mains de l'ancien roi se saisirent des hanches de son hôte et il mouva son bassin en ondulant pour cogner légèrement sa prostate. Mais il n'avait pas prévu qu'il se resserrait autour de lui et que cet acte détruirait le peu de raison qu'il lui restait. Dans un grognement bestial il serra les os de ses hanches à en laisser des ecchymoses et percuta sa prostate avec violence. Il accélérait sans cesse, augmentant la brutalité de ses coups de butoirs sans jamais s'en lasser, il le pilonnait et dégustait les cris de luxures qu'il lui arrachait. Il n'était plus l'homme mais la bête qui grondait en chacun d'eux, le monstre d'envie insatiable qui dormait en lui.

D'une main tremblante il saisit la gorge de l'homme d'affaire se perdant dans ses cris et la serra en s'adossant à lui, descendit l'autre jusque son sexe douloureusement bandé contre son bas ventre et le masturba en rythme de ses coups de reins. Plus il accélérait, plus Reaver l'enserrait de ses anneaux de chairs, ça devenait incontrôlable et saccadé.

Sans prévenir Logan se retira lui arrachant un cri désespéré au possible, il était toujours adossé, les fesses en l'air à attendre patiemment qu'on le remplisse. Jamais on ne lui avait peint pareil érotisme et sensualité. Quant à son visage, il était emprunt d'une supplication muette, ses traits tirés de frustration le priait de le prendre à nouveau.

Le plus jeune sourit franchement à cette vision et glissa une main dans les cheveux de son hôte, les empoigna à s'en blanchir les phalanges puis l'attira à lui en le redressant.

-Qui aurait cru que le meilleur cul d'Albion serait le tien mon cher Reaver, lâcha t-il en un rire malsain. Satisfais moi, c'est un ordre.

Il lâcha sa prise et s'assit contre la tête du lit en l'observant du coin de l'œil. Il était persuadé que le pirate en avait finit de ses jeux pervers, qu'il obéirait bien sagement, mais c'était mal le connaître. Ni une ni deux Reaver se mit à califourchon sur Logan, ses genoux s'enfonçant dans le matelas il s'empala entièrement en se cambrant. Il ne prit pas une seconde de pause et entama les va et vient en ondulant ses hanches pour le sentir toujours plus, son point G se faisant percuter de son gland chaud et épais.

En dessous le roi déchu fixait avec avidité l'objet de ses désirs se mouvoir sur lui dans un ballet gracieux et lubrique. Ça dépassait toutes ses suppositions, être en Reaver revenait à goûter au plus grand des mets, à effleurer le Nirvana.

Il saisit ses hanches et les empoigna pour accentuer la bestialité des coups de reins, leur arrachant en communion des gémissements divins. Le pirate descendit une de ses mains jusque son propre sexe et entreprit de se masturber, il ligotait la verge de sa majesté entre ses fesses albâtres, se délectait de le sentir lui maintenir les hanches de peur qu'il ne disparaisse. Dans un râle rauque et extatique Logan se déversa dans un orgasme d'une puissance incomparable, ses ongles griffant la peau de son bassin à l'en faire saigner. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Reaver qui se cambra violemment en sentant le gland du suzerain tressaillir contre sa prostate et éjacula sur divers endroits de son ventre.

Il se retira en laissant échapper un gémissement de satisfaction tout en se mordant la lèvre, puis s'allongea quelques minutes à côté en reprenant son souffle. Logan n'était pas en reste, il haletait en observant la pièce d'un œil groggy et absent. Cette jouissance l'avait vidé de toutes émotions, il se sentait enfin en paix.

-Ce fut fort instructif Majesté, maintenant que je suis revenu j'aurais tout loisir à vous rendre visite dans votre chambre.

Le concerné fronça les sourcils et releva la tête en l'observant vaguement.

-Vous vous moquez de moi Reaver …

L'homme d'affaire se leva et s'habilla en silence tandis que l'unique porte de la pièce s'ouvrait sur deux servants accompagnés de trois Balverines montrant les crocs et bavant sur le sol marbré.

-Ai-je l'habitude de me moquer d'un sujet royal ? Oh attendez, c'est ce que je fais de mieux.

L'ancien pirate se saisit de sa canne, son visage crispé d'un sourire malsain, et quitta la pièce pour laisser place aux trois monstres qui allaient garder la porte. Il s'arrêta quand il fut en dehors et lança un dernier regard vers Logan qui le fixait avec rage.

-Ne vous en faites pas, je serais là tous les jours pour vous soigner, _Majesté_.

Le roi déchu le regarda partir, s'enfouit sous l'épaisse peau de bête du lit et toisa les lycanthropes qui déjà s'étaient positionnés en ligne et attendaient la moindre menace pour attaquer. Il n'en fit rien et ferma les yeux en serrant le cuir de ses mains. Sa dernière pensée fut de maudire Reaver avant de s'endormir brutalement, la potion qui quittait ses veines le berçant du plus profond épuisement possible.

 **FIN.**

* * *

Je vous remercie d'avoir prit le temps de lire cet os et j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié. J'ai prit beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, surtout à décrire leur relation et leurs personnalités respectives. N'hésitez pas à poster une review, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir vos avis! (:


End file.
